Kahn
Kahn Linwëlin is a powerful entity with control over destructive, light blue energy that becomes even more powerful as his rage intensifies. He leads a race of people known as the Tora Grah Lyc'a in a campaign against the current dimensional setting of Bleach. Appearance When his power is repressed with the Circlet of Repression, Kahn is rather tall, standing at about 6'12". He has short, spikey, swept-back white hair which is elongated in the back, reaching down to his calves and blue eyes. Kahn lacks eyebrows due to an event in his childhood where he burnt them off from an outburst of energy. Because of this, he has never been able to grow any eyebrows to replace the ones he lost. He wears a golden earring on his right ear, a golden African-styled neckpiece, and a pair of golden, intricately-designed gauntlets. His belt, like most items on his person, is gold and styled like the Circlet he wears on his head. A greyish, yellow-lined cloth covered his lower body and a pair of wooden sandals are worn on his feet. However, when his power is unleashed, his height, weight, and muscles increase drastically in size. He becomes a staggering 8'10" and his clothes expand to fit his new size. His eyes glow light blue with Magical energy, which also radiates from his body in static discharges. Personality Kahn can best be described as a psychopath. Without the Circlet of Repression, he is a raging madman, destroying all in his path. He is exceedingly sadistic and cruel, mocking his victims and opponents for their inferiority. Apart from these brief moments of mockery, however, he is rampant with fury, screaming and bellowing cries of anger while turning his surroundings into a desolate wasteland. His intimidating aura is what makes most people who meet him fearful or distrustful of him almost immediately, but it is also what makes the Tora so eager to worship him. Kahn treats his subordinates as they are: servants or underlings to do the dirty work he feels he is too powerful to carry out himself. He regards them as the terrors his enemies must defeat if they wish to face Kahn himself, though a few times Kahn will allow his subordinates to step aside and watch on as he lets out his tremendous displays of power. He is amused by the Tora's culture and beliefs, enjoying their war-like ways as they are similar to his own. Abilities Kahn is capable of conjuring physical representations of his rage and anger in the form of a light blue energy that burns or outright disintegrates whatever it touches. How he summons these is different, the energy taking different forms for varying effects but all, more or less, similarly destructive. Mana Armour: His most notable ability and a constant use for him, Kahn's body has been attributed to steel in terms of durability, very few things able to physically injure him. He displays this often when others attack him, to the extent that Bankais and even High-Level Kido do little to nothing against him. Gravity Defyment: Kahn is capable of flying at high speeds, reaching distant islands from miles away in almost a single hour. Sphere Bomb: The most-often opted for use by him, Kahn creates a swirling sphere of energy in his hand, levitated above his palm and circulated. It almost looks as if it is a blue liquid with a raging storm in the center, electricity sparking inside wildly. The effect of this attack is considered horrifying, for it exceeds most mid-level Destruction spells and Kahn seems to expend little to no Mana in conjuring it. The bomb expands into a wide-range, light blue explosion on impact with a circular shape. Whatever is caught within the field of the explosion is utterly devastated unless greatly protected by either powerful Magic or the densest of materials. This technique is almost famous for creating large craters. Most often thrown, like all of his attacks, the Sphere Bomb can also be mentally directed where he wants, when he wants. He doesn't tend to do so with this attack, however, for unknown reasons. Mega Sphere Bomb: A last-resort move of his, Kahn uses both arms to form, over his head, a massive Sphere Bomb that seemingly burns it's way through earth until finally exploding, managing to devastate an entire island. Eye Beams: Lines of energy that shoot out of his eyes, these destructive beams can follow targets with ease, Kahn apparently "seeing" through them. However, despite their quick reaction time, they are still capable of accidentally hitting targets that get between them and their target if they are but a second away from colliding into them. Finger Beams: Similar to the Eye Beams, these beams of energy are shot from Kahn's fingertips in a straight line. They burn holes their size through people's bodies, and can increase in size with the number of fingers Kahn uses.